The present invention relates to a baseball game amusement device, and in particular to a simplified version of what might be regarded as a "pin-ball" device simulating the playing of baseball. At the heart of the present invention is the ability to perform all of the functions associated with the playing of baseball in a game characterized by its relative simplicity of construction and durability.